<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does This Mean I Can Kiss You? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345977">Does This Mean I Can Kiss You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Canon Era, Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, bucky is nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Rosa wants to fix Steve, Bucky assures him he doesn't need to be fixed, I suck at summaries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does This Mean I Can Kiss You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Steve? Hey, Stevie?"<br/>
The bedroom door swung open, and seconds later the brunette had climbed out the window onto the fire escape, swinging himself next to the smaller blonde.<br/>
"Your Ma said you were back here somewhere, didya- hey Stevie you ok?"<br/>
The blonde shook himself, like he was waking from a reverie before replying.<br/>
"Yeah Buck, I'm fine."<br/>
He placed his hand a little tighter in his pocket, discreet enough, but Bucky noticed nonetheless.<br/>
"Whaddya got there pal?"<br/>
"Nothin'!"<br/>
Bucky reached for the pocket and the resulting struggle ended in Bucky yanking Steve's hand out, his fist clenching a stack of pamphlets and papers.<br/>
"Bucky! Stop, would ya? S'nothin."<br/>
But Bucky was relentless, and wrestled the papers from Steve's hand, who immediately scooted away, his arms wrapped around his knees.<br/>
"Where'd ya get these Stevie?"<br/>
Bucky asked in a softer voice.<br/>
"Mrs. Rosa from up stairs."<br/>
Steve glanced at the pamphlets again, the titles turning his stomach.<br/>
'How to Cure Homosexuality. Is Your Teenager a Homosexual, and How to Fix It.' etc.<br/>
"It doesn't matter what Mrs. Rosa says Steve."<br/>
"But what if it was true Bucky!"<br/>
Steve said, lifting his head up, brows drawn together in anger.<br/>
"Is it?"<br/>
Bucky said, quietly.<br/>
"Maybe."<br/>
"Oh."<br/>
Steve instantly started a flurry of refutes, but Bucky stopped him. <br/>
"It's ok Steve. I-i think I am too."<br/>
"Really?"<br/>
Steve breathed out.<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
"Oh."<br/>
Steve glanced at Bucky, the brunette looking off into the city, his cheeks red.<br/>
"Do you like anyone?"<br/>
Steve asked, regretting asking as soon as he said it, but he had to know.<br/>
"Maybe."<br/>
Bucky shrugged his shoulders non-commitally.<br/>
"Do you?"<br/>
Steve nodded, wishing he had never brought the topic up.<br/>
Bucky's head jerked up, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.<br/>
"Who?"<br/>
"Doesn't matter."<br/>
Steve mumbled.<br/>
Bucky laughed, and pushed Steve in the side,<br/>
"C'mon, they can't be that bad!"<br/>
"Oh they are, I promise."<br/>
Steve grinned at Bucky, who raised an eyebrow.<br/>
"Oh really? Tell me about them and I'll deem if they're good enough for my best pal."<br/>
Steve's smile dropped slightly, but he kept talking anyway.<br/>
"They're very handsome, and strong, very strong. They're a giant nerd, even if they act like a tough gu- person."<br/>
"Hmm, so far so good. Are they a guy?"<br/>
Steve nodded.<br/>
"Who is it? C'mon I promise I won't tell anyone. Sam? It's not Burr is it? If it's Burr then I'll-"<br/>
"It's not Burr."<br/>
"Sam then?"<br/>
Steve shook his head, and Bucky looked at him curiously.<br/>
"Who then?"<br/>
"You."<br/>
Steve whispered.<br/>
Bucky's heart stopped.<br/>
"Who did ya say Stevie?"<br/>
"You Buck."<br/>
Steve looked up, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.<br/>
"Really?"<br/>
Bucky breathed out, and Steve was vividly aware of how close they were.<br/>
Steve nodded vigorously, and Bucky smiled at him.<br/>
"I like you too Stevie."<br/>
"Does this mean I can ki-"<br/>
Steve stopped himself mid-sentence.<br/>
"You can what?"<br/>
"Kiss you?"<br/>
Bucky grinned even wider and nodded, before pulling Steve closer to him and entwining their lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>